Prohibición es tentación
by MenyPshh
Summary: Taiora AU. Hasta hace unas semanas ella era un desagradable recuerdo de su niñez pero el destino era demasiado juguetón, tanto como para hacer que fijase su interés en quien, por asuntos familiares, no debería. Su diecisieteavo verano sería sin duda inolvidable y radical.
1. El inicio

Hi! Aquí vengo yo con toda la perso a presentar una nueva historia :D! Hace unos meses publiqué un fic dónde iría agregando diversos OS pero mi cabeza no ha podido hacer _click_ con nada para esa historia y a cambio de eso le dieron ganas de publicar esta atrocidad que salió de su retorcido ser.

Tai y Sora primos? WTF. Lo sé, por ningún lado podría ser eso pero bueh... hay que salirse de lo habitual de vez en cuando y atreverse a jugar :')

Y yo espero que ustedes se atrevan y aventuren a leer esta _cosa. _(L)

**Disclaimer: **Lo único que me pertenece es la puta que aparece al final del capítulo. Perra! no sabes lo que daría para cambiarte por los derechos de Digimon! pero no valí ni una hueá :'c xD

.

* * *

**—El inicio—**

* * *

Comida. Sí, mucha comida, centenares de hamburguesas y papas fritas flotaban en un mar de gaseosa, como si se tratasen de barcos en altamar. Él nadaba y comía todo sin parar, el paraíso. De pronto entre el oleaje apareció una hermosa sirena de largos cabellos anaranjados, que lo invitaba hasta donde ella se encontraba, en la cima de una hamburguesa triple con triple queso y triple grasa. Oía su risa juguetona a la vez que lo llamaba con su dulce y melodiosa voz… _Tai… Tai…_

— TAICHI! — De un golpe abrió los ojos y se levantó de su cama — ya levántate, tienes que bañarte y ordenar tu cuarto. Recuerda que debes ir a buscar a tu tía y a tu prima al aeropuerto.

— Ya voy, ya voy… — refunfuñó. Estaba teniendo el mejor sueño de toda su vida y su madre osaba a despertarlo así. ¡Había comida por todos lados! ¿Qué era mejor que eso?... su estómago gruñó en forma de respuesta — tengo hambre.

Con pesar se levantó de su cama, era sábado, día que acostumbraba despertar a las 2 pm y sin embargo aquel día eran a penas las 10 y ya estaba en pie. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso?... Ok, mejor que nadie le respondiera. Tomó sus toallas, cruzó el pasillo y entro al baño, se desvistió y echó andar el agua fría, así despertaría y saldría rápidamente para devorar su desayuno.

Taichi Yagami, 17 años, capitán del equipo de fútbol del Instituto Odaiba. En teoría hoy comenzaban sus anheladas vacaciones de verano pero como reprobó matemáticas tendría que pasar unas semanas más en la escuela. Por otro lado tenía que hacerse cargo de su prima que venía desde Italia de vacaciones con su madre, la trataba como prima pero en realidad era prima como en 3er o 4to grado, o sea: nada. Tenía borrosos recuerdos con ella de cuando eran pequeños y en realidad no eran muy buenos, siempre se veía a él llorando y a ella riendo a su lado con una pelota de fútbol en sus manos. No era una niña muy agradable, esa era la impresión que guardaba de ella.

En resumen: su diecisieteavo verano, el que debería ser uno de los mejores, sería un asco.

Salió de la ducha, secó su bien formado cuerpo, se vistió y corrió hasta el comedor, su estómago necesitaba ingerir unas cuantas toneladas de comida en ese instante.

— Tu tía llega como en dos horas. Intenta llegar antes, no después que ellas por favor. Ah! Y también recuerda llamar al radiotaxi a penas llegues al aeropuerto.

— Ok, ok…

— Hikari aún está donde su amiga, me llamó y dijo que volvería después de almuerzo y tu padre llegará en la tarde. Recuerda ordenar tu cuarto.

— Sí, ya sé...

— Buen niño — le sonrió.

— Mamá, ya no tengo cinco años para que me trates de esa forma — ella rodó los ojos al escuchar las palabras de su hijo.

— Está bien, sólo recuerda hacer lo que te pedí — tomó su bolso y se acercó a él depositando un tierno beso en su cabeza — yo iré donde tu abuelo, intentaré volver temprano. Sé un buen anfitrión.

— Adiós, saludos al abuelo.

Solo en casa. En otras circunstancias estaría con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero en ese momento debía ordenar su cuarto y eso ya no era nada agradable. ¿Por qué esa niñita tenía que dormir en su habitación, y más encima, en SU cama? Mejor hubiera sido que la dejaran junto a su madre en la habitación de Kari, pero no "_es que la habitación de Hika es muy pequeña para las dos_", dijo imitando muy chillonamente la voz de su madre. Entonces que buscaran otro lugar para quedarse.

En una hora más se suponía llegaba el dichoso vuelo y él estaba a unos 40 minutos del aeropuerto, ya estaba todo ordenado y el almuerzo listo para hornear en cuanto regresara con las invitadas. Pensó en tomar una pequeña siesta, pero prefirió evitar los gritos que de seguro le llegarían después por haber dejado a su tía esperando quizás cuantas horas en el aeropuerto. Tomó las llaves de la casa y salió, sin más, rumbo al lugar de encuentro.

* * *

Hace media hora había llegado el vuelo y ellas aún no salían, si seguían demorando el radiotaxi tenía dos opciones o los dejaba tirados o se hacía millonario por esperarlos. De seguro elegía la segunda opción.

Se encontraba parado como idiota con un cartel que decía "_Representante de la familia Yagami_", pero ni luces había del parcito a quienes esperaba. En eso miró a su costado y sus hormonas lo dejaron inmóvil al ver a la chica que estaba unos cuantos metros más allá observando hacia todos lados en busca de algo o alguien. Era una chica de melena anaranjada hasta poco más arriba de sus hombros, figura delgada, pero bastante llamativa, debía de rondar su edad, habían varias maletas a su alrededor, demasiadas como para que las llevase ella sola. No sabía si por su innato espíritu de caballero o de simple baboso sus piernas comenzaron a moverse, caminaba con aires de galán _Hollywoodense_ en dirección a la chica para, por supuesto, ayudarla con las maletas o a encontrar lo que fuese que buscara, tal vez hasta podría conseguir su número y luego presumir de ello ante sus amigos.

Cinco, cuatro, tres metros y algo o más bien alguien lo interceptó.

— Taichi? — Fijó su vista en la mujer que estaba frente a él – Soy yo, Toshiko – continuó animada.

— Tía! — la abrazó fuertemente. En realidad ni siquiera se sentía feliz de verla si a penas la recordaba, pero tampoco podía ser tan descortés como para ignorarla.

— Estás enorme, cómo has estado? — preguntó aún con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza impresionada por como había crecido ese chico. Se notaba que estaba muy alegre por volver a verlo.

— Muy bien, gracias. Supongo que usted está cansada.

— Bastante… viajar es agotador, sobre todo a mi edad. Oh, es cierto – se giró y llamó a la misma chica que momentos atrás había capturado su atención, esta se giró y saludó apresurada con su mano libre para luego tomar algunas de las maletas que se encontraban a su alrededor — Nos ayudas?

— Claro — No podía ser posible que aquella hermosa chica fuera la misma de sus recuerdos, su prima. Ahora la encontraba horrible; Una mueca de asco no tardó en aparecer en su rostro.

Sin muchas ganas retomó el camino que anteriormente había comenzado, al llegar junto a ella le sonrió desganado y muy fugazmente, tomó las maletas más grandes y avanzó hacia la salida, ellas simplemente lo seguían.

En el trayecto a casa tan sólo habló con su tía Toshiko, pues su prima, Sora, iba escuchando música y concentrada en el paisaje. Al llegar a casa dejó las maletas en el living y les indicó a cada una sus respectivas habitaciones.

— Espero no te moleste compartir el cuarto conmigo — le dijo más por cortesía que por otra cosa, porque para él eso no era ninguna gracia.

— No hay problema — le sonrió. La colorina observó la que sería su habitación durante ese verano, las paredes adornadas con banderas de diferentes equipos de fútbol: FC Tokyo, Real Madrid, Arsenal, Juventus, entre otros. También habían un par de posters de los que, por obviedad, eran sus jugadores favoritos, medallas y trofeos en uno de los muebles y una pelota de fútbol en la esquina de la habitación, dio unos cuantos pasos hasta tomarla entre sus manos — me gusta tu habitación, es agradable — le dijo mientras se volteaba y le sonreía con la pelota en sus manos.

Era la misma imagen que recordaba de ella, sólo que esta vez había algo diferente… no le fue del todo desagradable.

La dejó sola en su cuarto para que acomodara sus cosas en los cajones que vació para ella mientras tanto él terminaba de preparar el almuerzo. Al término de éste su tía le dio las gracias y se retiró para ir a descansar un rato, lo cual era bueno para él, era una cosa menos por la cual preocuparse y esperaba que su prima hiciese lo mismo.

— Irás a dormir también? — ella lo pensó un momento y luego respondió.

— Estoy cansada pero no lo suficiente, me daré un baño por mientras.

— Ok, el baño está al fondo a la derecha — indicó.

— Gracias.

Justo en ese momento llegó su hermana que al ver a Sora corrió hasta ella y la abrazó afectuosamente. En realidad Kari sí que no la recordaba en lo absoluto ya que con suerte tendría unos dos años cuando ella se fue pero así era su hermana, cariñosa con todos. Al menos eso era perfecto para él, podría salir a jugar con el balón sin resentimiento por dejar a las recién llegadas solas.

— Bien, yo iré al parque un rato — tomó su balón dispuesto a salir en ese mismo instante.

— Me esperas? — preguntó al notar que le chico iría a jugar.

— Juegas? — preguntó incrédulo devuelta.

— Por supuesto que sí, ya no recuerdas que fuiste tú mismo quien me enseño? — continuó divertida con ese juego de preguntas. Él se quedó pensando…

— Pues no… pero okey, te espero.

— Gracias — corrió al cuarto en busca de sus toallas y luego corrió al baño, estaba deseosa por jugar al balón pie.

— Al parecer me quedaré sola, los puedo acompañar?

— Nop, debes quedarte acá por si la tía despierta — le sonrió.

— Malo — sacó su lengua.

A los 15 minutos la pelirroja ya estaba lista, cosa que le perturbó de sobremanera al moreno puesto que estaba acostumbrado a que su hermana y su madre con suerte a la hora estuviesen arregladas y preparadas para salir. En cambio Sora se había demorado menos de diez minutos en la ducha y el resto del tiempo lo usó para vestirse y tomar su cabello. Un record.

* * *

— Así que fui yo quien te enseñó a jugar? — preguntó camino al parque, si bien aún no le agradaba del todo su prima, tampoco le gustaba estar en silencio cuando iba en compañía de alguien.

— Así es… de verdad no lo recuerdas?

— Para nada, recuerdo sólo a una persona a la cual le intenté enseñar: Hikari. Luego de mi fallido intento terminó en el hospital… cuando pequeña era muy propensa a enfermarse, por lo menos ahora lo es menos — rió.

— Vaya es un tema bastante delicado como para que te lo tomes tan a la ligera.

— Sí que lo es, de hecho luego de ese episodio no dejé que Kari volviese a agitarse mucho… es casi un trauma — volvió a reír. Ahí, Sora, cayó en cuenta de que no reía porque le pareciese gracioso sino más bien de nerviosismo.

Seguía siendo el buen chico que recordaba.

Al final invirtieron las tres horas que estuvieron en el parque en darse pases simples mientras hablaban de sus vidas, la desagradable impresión que tenía de ella cada vez se hacía más borrosa, al menos hasta ese momento se veía simpática y carismática, además por lo que contaba era muy buena en el fútbol, pues tenía el puesto homólogo al de él en el equipo de su escuela y habían ganado varios campeonatos gracias a ella, por otro lado parecían tener gustos muy similares en cuanto a equipos. Ella era asombrosa, sabía mucho de fútbol y si más encima le agregaba el hecho de que era muy atractiva, se convertía en la chica perfecta. "_Lástima que sea mi prima_", pensó de manera fugaz.

Al llegar la tarde ya se encontraban todos en casa dispuestos a darles una bienvenida como Dios manda a las dos mujeres que habían arribado a la casa al mediodía. Yuuko compró un gran pastel y además hizo unas hamburguesas y papás fritas para no empalagarse tanto con el dulce. Eso le hizo recordar a Tai el sueño de esa mañana, era literalmente su sueño hecho realidad: mucha comida. Pero de pronto una imagen llegó a su mente, miró a su costado y se encontró con el cabello de Sora… no entendió bien la razón pero sus mejillas le comenzaron a arder cuando pensó en su prima como la sirena de sus sueños. Eso era estúpido, muy estúpido, sacudió la cabeza ante la idea y continuó devorando la comida que se encontraba frente a él.

Después de la comida que se extendió mucho más de lo normal debido a las interminables anécdotas vividas en todos esos años que habían estado alejados, cada uno se retiró a su respectiva habitación, Kari con sus padres al cuarto matrimonial, Toshiko a la habitación de Kari y Tai y Sora a la del chico.

— De verdad no te molesta que use tu cama?

— No, además aunque no lo creas este sillón cama es bastante cómodo.

— Pues entonces tendrás que prestármelo algún día…

— Ok, cuando quieras. Ahora descansa, buena noches – apagó la luz, se metió bajo las tapas y se dispuso a dormir, acto que la pelirroja imitó.

* * *

Esta vez era un astronauta y los planetas eran enormes bolas de helado de diferentes sabores, chocolate, vainilla, manjar, frambuesa y muchos más, las estrellas eran maíces que poco a poco se transformaban en pop corns… el universo perfecto. Estaba deleitándose con los exquisitos sabores que le ofrecía la galaxia cuando a lo lejos escuchó una coqueta risa, intrigado flotó en la dirección desde la cual provenía ese dulce sonido, cada vez se oía más fuerte y otras risas se unían a ella, flotó y flotó hasta que frente a sus ojos se encontró con la brillante luna y en lo alto una curvilínea sombra le sonreía y las risas continuaban aumentando de decibeles, de pronto, algo cayó sobre su cara, tocó con su mano y vio un líquido rojo en ella… sangre? No, no lo era, miró hacia arriba y miles de pinceles con pintura danzaban sobre él hasta que uno tarro de pintura negra se vertió sobre él. Todo era oscuridad.

Con pesar abrió sus ojos, continuaba oyendo las molestas risas… aún estaba soñando? Se giró y observó que junto a él se encontraban Hikari y Sora riendo mientras lo observaban, se pararon y salieron corriendo de su cuarto. Se sentó y vio que en el suelo estaban esparcidas varias de esas pinturas de niña, rubores, labiales…

Tocó su rostro asustado y al ver su mano notó que esta estaba teñida de rojo… Se levantó de un salto y corrió al baño para mirarse al espejo, en el trayecto escuchó como las risas de todos inundaba la casa. Sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo pasión intenso, y tenía varios corazones y flores pintados del mismo color por toda su cara, sobre sus párpados habían pintados ojos, sus mejillas estaban rosadas y con pecas negras…

— HIIIIIKAAARIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nuevamente las risas inundaron cada rincón de la casa. Esto era la guerra, se vengaría, por su honor!

Después de darse un buen baño se alistó para salir, esa tarde irían todos a ver al abuelo quien últimamente estaba delicado de salud por lo que casi todos los días su madre iba a ayudarlo. Él no quería ir, pensaba quedarse toda la tarde solo jugando videojuegos o quizás llamaría a alguno de sus amigos para ir a jugar al balón, aún estaba muy molesto por lo que le habían hecho. Discutió toda la mañana con sus padres hasta que estos lo convencieron al decirle que como recompensa harían lo que él quisiese de almuerzo y que podría repetirse cuantas veces quisiera.

— Eres un glotón – le acusó su hermana.

— Lo sé y no me hables, no quiero escuchar tu fea y chillona voz – su hermana suspiró y rodó los ojos, Taichi era muy infantil cuando se lo proponía.

Subieron a la camioneta y partieron rumbo a la casa del abuelo. El viaje no era tan largo, con suerte una media hora, la que para él fue una tortura puesto que todos iban riendo por las fotos que le había tomado su hermana pequeña cuando aún dormía. A penas llegó corrió a saludar al abuelo para pronto encerrarse en la casa del árbol que el viejo le había construido cuando él aún era pequeño, siempre iba allá cuando estaba molesto o quería estar solo, después de perder un partido, luego de que sus padres lo sermonearan por sus malas notas o cuando Kari caía en el hospital por alguna enfermedad.

El lugar era algo estrecho, en un principio para él esa casa era una mansión y bueno a los 4 años para cualquiera, trece años después se había convertido en el lugar perfecto para despejar su mente y olvidar los malos ratos. Se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana de la casita desde donde podía ver el monte Fuji, volteó hacia la puerta cuando escuchó ruidos provenir de ese lado, de seguro era Hikari que venía a pedirle disculpa y que entrara a la casa a compartir con los demás pero no fue así, en su lugar una cabeza anaranjada había aparecido.

— Qué haces aquí? — preguntó sin molestarse en ser cordial.

— Kari me dijo que de seguro estabas aquí y pues vine… hace mucho que no estaba acá — él meditó sus palabras mientras ella entraba y se sentaba junto a él.

— Te fuiste hace doce años verdad?

— Sip, más o menos… — ella rio — sí que tienes mala memoria.

— Déjame – se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que ella habló nuevamente.

— Lo siento… yo fui la de la idea — le dijo arrepentida, o al menos así sonaba.

Tai la miró serio, no le parecía nada gracioso que todos se estuviesen divirtiendo a costa de él, eso era feo. Guardó silencio, la perdonaba pero no tenía ánimo como para hacérselo saber. Volvió su vista al monte y comenzó nuevamente a pensar en nada, ese lugar le hacía caer en trance.

— Es muy bonita la vista desde acá, no la recordaba — nuevamente le interrumpió su "meditación", hizo como que no la escuchó y se quedó en silencio con la vista fija en la nada — … el lugar es estrecho pero acogedor — ella decidió cambiar de tema para ver si había alguno que llamara la atención de él, pero nada, seguía en silencio… — sabes cuándo comienza la clasificatoria para el mundial?... — lo único que oyó fue el canturrear de los pájaros que jugaban en las ramas de los árboles. Esto no podía seguir así, debía cambiar su estrategia.

La chica por fin se había callado, estaba logrando sumirse en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió unas manos en su estómago y por acto reflejo comenzó a reír y a lanzar patadas, intentado en vano con sus manos detener las de la pelirroja.

— Así que me querías ignorar, eh? — le decía ella mientras luchaba por seguir con las cosquillas.

— Ok, ok, te escucho… pero… pero ahahahahahhaa para, por… favor… ahahaahaa paraaaa — tal como pidió, la chica se detuvo y lo dejó tranquilo, respiró hondo para recuperar el ritmo… Y comenzó su contrataque.

— Ahhhh! Detente, no, no, no, no, no… ahahahaha, para, para…

— La venganza es dulceeee

Al cabo de unos minutos estaban los dos acostados en el pequeño espacio que les brindaba la casita, agitados y agotados por tantas risas, no había ganador como tampoco perdedor, pero al menos el hielo entre ellos había desaparecido. Tai ya había dejado atrás su enojo y ella estaba satisfecha por cumplir con su objetivo, él ya no la ignoraba.

Tai giró su rostro y observó como la colorina intentaba normalizar su respiración, su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente.

Se quedaron conversando en la casita, Sora le comentó que el abuelo había construido esa casa para ambos, cosa que el negó diciendo que esa casa era suya y de nadie más. Ella rio ante el comentario, le agradaba su primo, estaba loco, era enojón y travieso a la vez y como olvidar, un glotón.

— Tai! Sora! – Escucharon la voz de Hikari llamándolos desde abajo — el almuerzo está listo.

— Hey! No me preguntaron qué quería comer — reclamó molesto.

— Ya baja… si de igual forma devoras todo a tu paso sin detenerte a saborear lo que echas a tu boca — le respondió la pequeña.

Dejó de lado el asunto y bajaron, su estómago había reaccionado al escuchar la palabra "almuerzo", tal como dijo su hermanita devoró toda la comida y se repitió como tres veces, ser un deportista tenía ventajas por el lado que lo mirase, podía comerse un camión completo y siempre estaría sano y en forma.

— Bien, ahora el postre — sonrió al terminar su último plato.

— Lo siento hijo, no compramos postre — miró con los ojos entrecerrados a sus padres.

— Si quieren les puedo dar dinero para que los tres vayan al centro, tomen un helado y se diviertan por ahí — vio la destellante sonrisa de su hijo.

— Eres el mejor papá… a pesar de que no cumpliste con tu palabra — lo miró una vez más con sus ojos entrecerrados.

— Lo sé… ten –le entregó el dinero. Hikari, Sora y Taichi dieron las gracias y se levantaron para salir rápidamente de casa, aquella tarde hacía bastante calor y un helado era perfecto para evadirlo.

Llegaron hasta una heladería que según los hermanos Yagami era la mejor de todas, Tai pidió un helado de 6 sabores, mientras que Kari y Sora pidieron uno de dos sabores cada una.

— Chocolate, vainilla, manjar, frambuesa, pistacho y lúcuma.

— El mío lo quiero con chocolate suizo y menta por favor — pidió la pequeña.

— Y el mío… — lo meditó un poco y decidió — naranja con frambuesa – sonrió.

— Naranja? Tendrás que darme de probar — más que una petición fue una orden por parte del castaño a lo que la aludida afirmó con su cabeza. – Wuo~ sabe exquisito, pediré de ese para la próxima.

— Es mi favorito — comentó alegre.

— Miya! Izumi! – grito la menor en dirección a un par de chicas que estaban más allá, corrió hasta ellas y las saludó, luego de un intercambio de palabras volvió hasta donde se encontraba su hermano — Hermano, las chicas van al mall, puedo ir con ellas? — El chico lo pensó un poco… sólo era el mall. Quedaron de juntarse a las 6 en el mismo lugar, le pasó un poco de dinero y ella se fue nuevamente.

— Sí que eres sobreprotector con ella, lo pensaste mucho antes de dejarla.

— Ya te dije porque… — se sonrojó al oír las palabras de su prima, sabía que era verdad pero no le gustaba que se lo recordaran.

— Tu helado desapareció…

— Te comiste mi helado!

— Claro que no, fuiste tú, glotón – él rio ante el comentario – porqué todo lo que comes tiene que ser en cantidades monstruosas?

— Porque un deportista necesita muchas calorías para quemar y no caer fatigado — infló su pecho — además mi sueño me dijo que hoy debía tomar mucho helado — agregó.

— Tu sueño? — preguntó desconcertada.

— Sip — respondió con simpleza — ayer soñé con hamburguesas y papas fritas y mágicamente a la noche comí. Hoy soñé con helado y aquí está la prueba… creo que estoy desarrollando habilidades de vidente — dijo con supremacía. A lo que ella rio con ganas.

— Estúpido…

— Es verdad! — vio uno de los carteles que estaban detrás de Sora que anunciaba el estreno de una nueva película — que tal si vamos al cine?

— Acaso me dirás que soñaste con que veías una película también?

— No, pero sí soñé con palomitas de maíz…

— Sólo piensas en comida! Qué le pasa a tu vida!? — preguntó divertida.

— Ya, silencio… vamos — la tomó del brazo y casi a arrastras la llevó hasta el cine, eligieron la película, compraron palomitas, unas bebida y entraron.

No entendieron absolutamente nada de la película ya que se la pasaron tonteando y tirando palomitas a todo el mundo en la sala, varias veces los hicieron callar y casi que los echaron. Dejaron la sala completamente sucia pero lo pasaron bien, eran un buen complemento, si las cosas seguían así la única mancha que tendrían sus vacaciones eran las clases extras que en realidad… ya eran parte de su vida.

Luego fueron hasta un negocio que tenía maquinitas, ahí gastaron lo que les quedaba de dinero, eran las 5 y aún faltaba una hora para juntarse con Hikari, decidieron tomar un descanso en el parque, se acostaron en el pasto y esperaron a la hora indica mientras mantenían una amena conversación sobre la vida de Sora en Italia.

Mientras ella hablaba mantenía su vista fija en el cielo o quizás miraba las hojas del árbol que se balanceaban juguetonamente de un lado a otro, pero no volteaba hacia él. Por su parte, él tenía su vista fija en el rostro de ella, le gustaba su perfil, era elegante y de bonita forma, además que cada vez que contaba algo hacía gestos que acompañaba los acontecimientos que contaba lo cual era sumamente gracioso para él.

Cuando volvieron a casa la cena ya estaba lista, para impresión de todos Tai apenas comió un plato, ya había comido demasiado y su estómago no quería más, estaba cansado y el sueño se estaba apoderando de él. Despertar toda la semana tan temprano le estaba pasando la cuenta. Subió una vez más a la casita del árbol, esta vez no tenía una razón desagradable para hacerlo pero sintió el deseo de hacerlo. Sora lo siguió y se quedó escuchando música mientras él tomaba una siesta. El anochecer cayó y volvieron a casa donde nuevamente Tai cayó rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Las clases de verano eran una tortura, además de ser matemáticas eran en la mañana, a primera hora y sumado a que la noche anterior por algún extraño motivo, razón o circunstancia no pudo dormir… Cómo quería el profesor que pusiera atención si con suerte lograba mantener los ojos abiertos y él como buen hombre sólo podía hacer una cosa a la vez: mantener los ojos abiertos.

— Bien Yagami, sal adelante a hacer el 3er ejercicio.

— Señor Yamada… por qué hace esto? Sabe que es inútil…

— Adelante…

Tal como lo pidió el profesor salió adelante a prácticamente hacer el ridículo como siempre al no saber dar solución a la ecuación, a lo que el Señor Yamada comenzó a darle el sermón de su vida diciéndole que ya era hora de que madurara y comenzara a estudiar porque si no, no sería nadie en la vida y blablabláh…

La hora de salida al fin había llegado, era miércoles y había quedado con su equipo en ir a jugar un rato en las canchas de la escuela, ya que varios, al igual que él, estaban en las clases recuperativas de verano. Cuando iba camino a las canchas vio que en el patio había una conocida cabellera naranja balanceándose en los columpios de los más pequeños, cambió de dirección y se acercó hasta ella.

— Hola, qué haces aquí?

— Te vine a buscar, Kari iba donde una amiga y nuestras madres salieron… así que les dije que me juntaría contigo para no acompañarlas. Iba a ser más aburrido que estar sola – rio — estás ocupado?

— Ahora íbamos a jugar un partido, estamos completos… pero si quieres puedes ir a ver.

— Vale — sonrió.

A medida que se iban acercando podía escuchar cada vez mejor los comentarios de sus amigos que al verlo llegar con una chica habían comenzado a sacar apresuradas conclusiones o sino hacían descarados comentarios sobre ella.

— Es mi prima — dijo para hacerlos callar.

— Preséntala! — gritó uno de atrás a lo que él rodó lo ojos… estúpidas hormonas.

— Soy Sora, un gusto – anunció ella misma, muchos la saludaron a la lejanía moviendo su mano de un lado a otro y con una sonrisa babosa en el rostro, lo que provocó mucha gracia en ella.

— Bien, a jugar — ordenó de inmediato el capitán, estaba algo hastiado por la estúpida actitud de sus amigos.

— Tai, falta uno, Ken no pudo venir… — el aludido meditó y miró a Sora, ésta con una sonrisa en el rostro acepto encantada.

— Aquí tenemos su remplazante – indicó, a lo que muchos miraron desconcertados — jugará en mi equipo.

— Y sabe jugar? — preguntó uno no muy convencido.

— Un poco — respondió ella a lo que Tai la miró divertido.

La técnica de ella era muy buena, Taichi y todos los demás estaban impresionados y por supuesto que los del equipo contrario además estaban asustados porque ya iban perdiendo 7—2 y llevaban poco más de la mitad del partido. Una vez más Yagami se iba acercando peligrosamente con el balón al arco del equipo contrario, hizo uno que otro truco para zafarse de los defensas, estaba en posición pero ya venían otros dos a por él, giró su vista y vio a Sora libre un poco más allá, dio un pase, ella lo recibió perfectamente y se lo devolvió al notar que ahora venían hacia ella. Tai corrió un poco más con el balón, hizo el amague de lanzarlo a la portería pero en vez de eso lo lanzó a Sora nuevamente, quien apenas toco el balón lanzó al arco un exitoso gol, el octavo a favor de ellos.

La última escena se repitió unas veces más dejando finalmente el marcador 11— 4.

— Los equipos estaban demasiado desequilibrados — reclamó uno de los chicos del equipo perdedor.

— Lo siento, no sabía que Sora jugaba tan bien, si lo hubiera sabido la dejaba en el equipo de ustedes — le alabó.

— Vamos, no es para tanto… sólo supe leer bien tus movimiento y adaptarme a ellos.

— Ya paren de echarse flores mutuamente — interrumpió otro — para la revancha la quiero en mi equipo.

— Ok.

* * *

— Me siento asquerosa — decía la pelirroja mientras iban camino a casa.

— Como todo un macho — fue empujado por ella al pronunciar aquellas palabras — vamos, si llegando a la casa te bañas, no tienes para que llorar tanto…

— Pesado… — giró su rostro en acto de desprecio a lo que él rápidamente contestó con cosquillas. Era el arma letal que funcionaba en cualquier situación — yaaaa… basta! — rogó entre risas y alejando las manos de él.

— Te pasa por enojona.

— Se pega…

Al final ambos llegaron corriendo a casa y Sora continuó corriendo hasta entrar al baño evitando que su primo le ganara, sabía que ni ganas tenía él de sacarse todo ese sudor ya que de esa forma se sentía "hombre" pero por molestarla haría hasta lo imposible. En el baño había toallas para invitados así que no tuvo problema por no llevar las de ella. Tomó tranquilamente su anhelado baño y al terminar salió como nueva rumbo al cuarto a vestirse.

— Get out! — gritó al ver que Taichi estaba leyendo una historieta en su cama.

— Ai don espic inglich — le respondió tarzánicamente, haciéndose el loco para permanecer en su cuarto, pero al levantar su mirada… gran error, malditas hormonas! Las maldeciría hasta el final de sus días.

Estaba acostumbrado a ver mujeres en toalla: su madre y su hermana… y bueno, las de las revistas de sus amigos… pero era la primera vez que veía a otra chica… así, casi desnuda, tan cerca de él. La bronceada y bien cuidada piel de Sora era hipnotizante, adoptando un toque aún más sensual debido a las gotas que caían lentamente desde su cabello, pasando por su cuello y perdiéndose finalmente en el mismo punto en el que la toalla se afirmaba… sus voluptuosos senos. Y bueno, para que hablar de sus piernas… largas y bien formadas. Comenzó a sentir un calor invadir su entrepierna y rápidamente dejó la historieta de lado, tomó sus toallas y corrió al baño, cerrando de un portazo dicha habitación.

— Raro — dijo extrañada al ver cómo se había ido aún después que le había dado a entender que no lo haría.

Una ducha fría, lo mejor que podía pedir en ese momento. Aunque la imagen de su prima aún permanecía en su mente, necesitaba hielo.

— Mierda…

Cuando al fin se pudo controlar salió del baño, vio que ella estaba en el sillón riendo con un programa de televisión, entró a su habitación y se vistió. La maldita imagen amenazaba con volver así que puso algo de música para distraer su mente. Cuando terminó se sentó junto a ella, ya todo estaba controlado… o eso creía.

— Qué haces? — preguntó un tanto alterado, con lo que le había costado tranquilizarse y ella ahora se tiraba encima de él.

— Me acomodo… no me gusta ver televisión sentada — puso una cojín sobre las piernas de él y apoyó su cabeza. Ahora sí estaba mejor.

Tai no tuvo otra opción más que resignarse. Al rato de estar viendo televisión ya todo estaba mejor en él, de vez en cuando miraba a la chica que estaba acostada sobre sus piernas, se sonrojaba y volvía a ver la tele. Una nueva sección estaba comenzando en el programa, un tipo alto y grande con un ajustado traje de latex aparecía moviendo provocadoramente sus caderas al ritmo de una canción estilo_ Tiburón_.

— Qué mierda!? — exclamó asustado. Por su parte la colorina estaba riendo a carcajadas.

— Hard Gay! Lo amooo — no paraba de reír — No te asustes… ese tipo es un crack. Ya verás como terminas amándolo.

— Ni loco…

Trauma. No quedó vestigio alguno de la imagen de su prima que rato atrás le estaba incomodando, ahora lo que perturbaba su mente era aquel tipo y su provocativo movimiento pélvico. Quería vomitar.

— Nunca más veo este programa – la chica seguía riendo, ya no podía más con el dolor de abdominales que tenía por tanto reír, entre Hard Gay y la reacción de su primo no podía detenerse.

Llegó la noche, estaban en el cuarto de Tai, éste leyendo su historieta y ella hablando con algunas amigas por internet, de vez en cuando lo miraba y volvía a reír recordando el suceso de la tarde, a lo que él respondía lanzándole un cojín. Y así estuvieron hasta que Taichi decidió ir a dormir, pues por la mañana le esperaba una exquisita clase de matemáticas.

* * *

— Ta- ii- chiiii

Alguien había cubierto sus ojos. Era Tomoe, la chica con la que había estado saliendo hace algunas semanas. Era una chica muy agradable, cabellera negra y lisa hasta la cintura, ojos verdes, tez blanca y de cuerpo delgado. Tomó sus manos y se giró hasta quedar frente a ella, la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió.

— Vamos?

* * *

.

Y aquí termina el primer capítulo, quién será la cochina que aparece al final? Descúbranlo en los siguientes capítulos!.

Sé que es una historia muy —demasiado— AU pero denle una oportunidad, hay que salir de lo cotidiano :'). Siempre he tenido problemas con el Taiora porque como que su historia se escribió sola... amigos de la infancia, amor y PAH! nació chocapic, me cuesta buscarles el drama, por eso trato de ponerles cosas radicales, sacarlos de la línea. Es que son tan perfectos (L) sino fuera porque a los culiados de Bandai se les ocurrió separarlo todo sería aún más perfecto.

Volviendo a la historia, les prometo actualizar pronto, porque tiene poquitos capítulo yy ya hay 3 escritos ;D, por otro lado esta es una historia re-antigua que tengo, la comencé a escribir a mediados del 2011 pero en realidad como dos años antes la había ya creado y terminado en mi cabecita... sólo que me demoro un poco escribiendo, no sé si lo habían notado... pero eso es debido a que no me animaba mucho a hacerlo porque no sé si será bien recibida, entonces como que eso me traba :c! asdfghjfhirekjf.

Para el próximo capítulo se viene muuuucho avance con este parcito, mis favoritos (L) las cosas poco a poco se van encendiendo entre ellos, así como también los problemas empiezan a surgir poco a poco :O! Como ya está escrito sólo depende del recibimiento de ustedes la actualización, ya saben que a uno le dan más ganas de publicar cuando se sabe que hay gente interesada, sino mejor dedicarse a otra cosa x'D

Oh, es cierto les dejo el link de lo que Sora veía en la TV, porque sí, Hard Gay existe y es muuuy chistoso—y traumante para alguno— o no Leen xD? ahahaha xD

**Youtube: /watch?v=g_PoPIvKPe4**

Awww, ayer fue 1/8 . Siempre he querido escribir o dibujar algo conmemorativo para esa fecha pero nunca sale nada de esta cabecita, es demasiado floja cuando la necesito :'C... me la pasé todo el día en Tumblr robando los nuevos fanarts que salieron y hay unos taaan hermosos ;_; (L) y entre todas esas cosas por ahí leí que hay una nueva celebración digimonesca que comienza el 3/8 y no es tan sólo un día, sino que tooooda una semana dedicada a nada más ni nada menos que el Taito/Yamachi x'DDD yo morí de la risa, mentes pervertidas everywhere~ todo porque ellos se toman de la manito, cierto? Ok, cuando era más joven —viejademierda— también se me hacía muy maricona esa escena y hueviaba mucho con eso x'DD pero nunca pensé que les dedicarían una semana entera!... Suena tentadoramente cochino e indecente x'D algo me dice que no me pasaré por el tag de Digimon en muchos días, es que a veces se pasan, me es suficiente con toparme de vez en cuando con porno digimonesco y no es —al menos para mi— nada agradable D:

Sin más inutilidades públicas que hacer me despido, un besito para cada uno de ustedes que se pasan por aquí, los quiero (L)

muack!


	2. Decisión

Hi, hi! Apláudanme, sólo demoré 15 días *u*. Es todo un logro para mi, quiero agradecer a mi cama que me apoyo en todas y cada una de las infinitas e iterativas instancias de edición del capítulo. Ahora me pondré a trabajar como loca desquiciada en e 3er capítulo, sino nunca lo subiré x'D.

También quiero agradecer a quienes han leído en el anonimato, quienes han dejado lindos y amorosos reviews, favoritos, follo todas esas cosas lindas que suben el ánimo y me inspiran a escribir. Besitos a todos y entreténganse con la lectureishon (L).

**Disclaimer: **Lo único que me pertenece de esta historia son las ganas de escribirla y la imaginación que uso en ella. El resto es de los desgraciado esos de ojos rasgados :'c.

.

* * *

**—Decisión—**

* * *

— Ta- ii- chiiii

Alguien había cubierto sus ojos. Era Tomoe, la chica con la que había estado saliendo hace algunas semanas. Era una chica muy agradable, cabellera negra y lisa hasta la cintura, ojos verdes, tez blanca y de cuerpo delgado. Tomó sus manos y se giró hasta quedar frente a ella, la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió.

— Vamos?

Ante la invitación ella se colgó de uno de los brazos de él. Llevaban alrededor de tres semanas saliendo juntos, no era nada formal pero cuando el moreno, después de varios meses, al fin se había atrevido a invitar a salir a la chica y ésta aceptó encantada de inmediato, ambos supieron que las cosas irían bien entre ambos… al menos así lo creía Tai antes de la llegada de cierta colorina.

Tomoe era simpática y elocuente, no había silencios en su compañía porque siempre tenía algún tema bajo la manga, lo pasaba bien con ella pero actualmente eso no parecía suficiente para llamar la atención de él.

— Qué pasa? Estás muy callado hoy.

— Oh… creo que estoy cansado… tener clases en vacaciones de verano no es muy agradable.

— Eso te pasa por flojo, te lo mereces — le regañó.

— Ya, si lo sé…

— El próximo semestre deberás estudiar más, así cuando salgamos estarás con más energía — lo miró fijamente — lo harás por mí, ok?

— Ok — el moreno sonrió de vuelta ante el tierno gesto de ella.

Esa tarde irían al cine a ver el estreno de una mamona (como les llamaba el castaño) película romántica, no era del gusto del moreno en lo absoluto pero era ella quien hace mucho tiempo venía diciendo que quería verla y no se había podido negar ante una petición de la pelinegra. Él sabía que nunca debió haber aceptado, las luces apagadas y el contenido del film no fue una buena combinación para Taichi, quien se quedó dormido casi al comienzo de la película. Terminada la cinta y luego de que al fin Tomoe lo hubiese podido despertar se sintió fatal por haber dormido las casi dos horas de película. Había arruinado la cita y ella sólo reía ante lo ocurrido. Suspiró como bobo ante el comportamiento de la chica.

— Vamos, no te sientas mal, comprendo que estás cansado así que no me molesta — ella le sonrió con dulzura. Esa chica era tan comprensiva y esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella.

— Sí… de verdad lo siento, es que tampoco he dormido bien…

— Hay algo que te esté molestando? — preguntó interesada, pensando que quizás ella podría ayudarle. Y claro que había algo molestándolo, pero como le explicaba que cada vez que cerraba sus ojos la imagen de su estúpida y sensual prima aparecía en su mente y dejaba a ésta hecha un caos? No era normal que sucediera eso, porque como se venía diciendo hace días: _"es tu prima"_; Y por otro lado se supone que él estaba enamorado de la chica junto a sí, hablarle de su problema le rompería el corazón a la pobre.— acaso soy yo? — preguntó desanimada.

— No, no — se apresuró a contestar, no quería que lo malinterpretada — no eres tú y sinceramente no es nada importante, ya sabes que mi atención es muy frágil y me termino distrayendo con cualquier pequeñez — le sonrió, al menos ella parecía convencida con su respuesta. — Por qué no vamos a comer? Muero de hambre — apretó su estómago fingiendo que necesita alimentarse, cosa bastante creíble ya que hasta sin hambre podía devorarse un camión completo.

— Está bien — sonrió y caminaron rumbo a algún local de comida rápida.

Al menos en la comida logró enmendar su error, dejó su molesto problema de lado y logró estar más animado. Riendo y conversando con Tomoe su mente se despejó al fin, ella era la distracción perfecta, lo que necesitaba. El final de la tarde llegó y ya debían regresar a sus hogares, la dejó en la puerta de su casa, que no quedaba de camino a la de él pero como buen caballero no podía permitir que ella regresase sola.

Al final, dejando de lado el comienzo del día, había sido una tarde espectacular, siempre que salía con ella quedaba con esa sensación. Extrañaba sentir eso. Quedaron de juntarse nuevamente en la semana para ir a comer a una pastelería que a la chica le gustaba. No podía estar más feliz, su próxima cita ya estaba fijada.

Y entre tanto caminar y caminar pensando en la pelinegra llegó a casa, recordando que sus padres y tía llegarían tarde, que Kari en la mañana se había ido a la playa con la familia de una de sus amigas y por consiguiente él estaría solo con Sora hasta que sus padres se dignaran a llegar… nuevamente la incomodidad se adueñó de él y todas los momentos rosas de hace un momento se esfumaron. Se pasó sus manos por la cabeza alborotando su cabello más de lo normal y comenzó a mentalizarse, repitiendo una y otra vez la frase de siempre: _"Es tu prima"._ Y para lograr un mejor efecto comenzó a repasar los agradables momentos que había pasado con Tomoe esa tarde y las anteriores citas, una sonrisa logró escapar de sus labios y se sintió estúpido ante aquella reacción tan inmadura, según él. Su plan de pensar en Tomoe estaba funcionando de maravilla… hasta que abrió la puerta y se encontró con la pelirroja tumbada en el sillón, que en otra circunstancia no habría sido mayor problema pero vistiendo ese diminuto short que dejaba al descubierto sus bien formadas piernas, pues las cosas cambiaban mucho. Era hombre, adolescente y con un sinfín de hormonas descontroladas.

"_Es tu prima"_ se repitió.

— Tai! Al fin llegaste — gritó emocionada — estaba aburridísima…

— Y qué? Acaso soy tu bufón o algo así? — ella rio ante el comentario.

— Idiota… — hizo una pausa en donde tomó asiento en el sillón y vio cómo su primo se dirigía hasta su habitación — tengo hambre… qué dijo el oráculo sobre la comida de hoy?

— Oráculo? – preguntó extrañado desde su cuarto. A veces esa chica salía con cada cosa…

— Tus sueños — Tai rio con ganas al comprender.

— Estúpida… — volvió a reír — lo siento, he dormido tan poco y mal últimamente que no he podido tener mis sueños premonitorios — salió de su habitación y posó su mirada en ella, ésta estaba haciendo un puchero que le hizo sentir escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Era irresistible. Salió de su trance y habló —… pero qué te parecen unas pizzas?

— Excelente! — gritó animada.

Pidieron las pizzas y cuando llegaron se sentaron en el sillón a devorarlas mientras jugaban a las cartas. Sora le estaba dando una paliza de las buenas.

— No juego más contigo… eres un asco Taichi!

— Déjame, bruja.

— Hey! Yo no te ofendí… tanto… feo — acto seguido ensució la cara del moreno con si trozo de pizza — ahí te ves mejor — rio.

— La venganza es dulce — la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Uy que miedo… — él se echó el trozo de pizza que le restaba a la boca y se lanzó a hacerle cosquillas — Noo, qué haces? Para, para aahahaha nooo…. Voy a manchar el sillón paraahaahha… te van a retar — fueron sus salvadoras palabras mágicas, instantáneamente él se detuvo.

— Tuviste suerte… — ella aún reía, vio su brazo notando que tenía manchado con pizza y no encontró mejor forma de limpiarlo que con su propia lengua. Así, lentamente sacó los restos de pizza. _"Mierda"_ pensó él — no hagas eso cochina… ten, ahí tienes para que te limpies — dijo mientras apartaba su mirada intentando alejar la imagen anterior.

— Uy que asquiento… Gay.

— Hey, más respeto, soy todo un macho.

— Sí, como no — rodó sus ojos y el ataque de cosquillas comenzó de nuevo.

Esa mujer en cualquier momento lo volvería loco.

* * *

Un nuevo día estaba comenzando… así lo anunciaba su molesta alarma. Estiró su brazo en busca del maldito reloj ese para hacerlo callar de una buena vez, quiso quedarse unos minutos más durmiendo plácidamente pero su angelito bueno se lo impidió, sabía que esos minutos se extenderían hasta unas cuantas horas. Fue abriendo los ojos a medida que levantaba su cuerpo, pero al abrirlos por completo notó que el rostro de la pelirroja estaba a pocos centímetros del suyo, sentía la agitada respiración de ella golpear su cara. El mundo del morocho se detuvo y no comenzó a andar de nuevo hasta que ella se echó para atrás, sentándose en su cama.

— Lo- lo siento — se disculpó torpemente — sólo… quería ver cuánto rato más te ibas a quedar flojeando… — rio nerviosa, aún estaba aturdido y fuera de sí por la cercanía de ella. Se paró, tomó sus toallas, su ropa y partió al baño.

Ella lo observó salir de la habitación, su corazón estaba demasiado agitado y sus mejillas ya casi no soportaban el ardor. Tomó las tapas y se cubrió por completo con ellas, observó una vez más la fotografía que momentos antes había capturado, la apretó contra su pecho y cerró nuevamente sus ojos.

* * *

— Hey Tai! Esta tarde iremos a jugar, te sumas?

— Eso no se pregunta.

— Ok, avísale a tu prima, recuerda: esta vez ella juega en mi equipo — Tai asintió con una sonrisa y Takuya, satisfecho con la respuesta, se alejó pero antes de desaparecer en una esquina se volteó y habló una vez más — Hey! Si gano tendrás que conseguirme una cita con esa colorina — dicho eso le guiñó un ojo y terminó de desaparecer, dejando a un Taichi sin habla en medio de la calle.

Una cita con su prima?… se desordenó el cabello al pensar en Sora saliendo con Takuya, su siguiente acción fue tironearse con fuerza las mechas castañas al notar la molestia que le daba pensar en ello. Suspiró cansado, su mente estuvo en blanco unos segundos hasta que recordó el incidente de la mañana anterior, sintiendo sus mejillas acaloradas y volviendo a revolver su cabello al recordar la cálida respiración de ella a escasos centímetros de él. Esto ya se estaba saliendo de control. Despejó su rostro y suspiró una vez más. Debía hacer algo respecto a su prima, sabía que el verla como algo más no traería nada bueno, sus padres de seguro lo castrarían… Estaba pensando en lo doloroso que sería eso cuando escuchó una dulce voz llamarlo desde atrás. Era Tomoe.

— Recuerda que mañana iremos a la pastelería — le dijo sonriente la pelinegra.

— Claro, no lo había olvidado — se sentía como estúpido al estar junto a ella, tan estúpido se ponía que había olvidado por completo el asunto que momentos atrás lo "entretenía" y no vio venir cuando la chica se acercó posando un fugaz beso en sus labios, luego de eso ella salió corriendo, mirándolo con una sonrisa aún más grande y juguetona desde la lejanía.

Y él, nuevamente estaba con su mente en cualquier lugar menos en la Tierra.

Mierda.

Qué haría? Esa era la pregunta que rondó en su cabeza durante todo el trayecto a casa. Qué haría esa tarde? Le diría a Sora que irían a jugar? Se lo había prometido a Takuya pero desde ayer, después de lo ocurrido en la mañana, no había cruzado palabra con ella. Además, aún no terminaba por aceptar la petición de su castaño amigo, no quería arriesgar a su linda prima, dejarla caer en las manos de uno de sus malvados y babosos amigos no le agradaba para nada, aunque quizás si eso ocurría él se vería en la obligación de dejar de pensar en Sora como una chica y podría de una vez por todas comenzar algo más serio con la chica de ojos esmeralda... porque después de ese pequeño beso la cosas entre ellos cambiarían, verdad?... Qué haría mañana? Saludaría a Tomoe con un beso en la mejilla o…

— Ahhhh!

Por un lado sabía que si la saludaba de la segunda forma ella no se molestaría, después de todo ella tomó la iniciativa aquella tarde pero por otro… ya tenía más que asumida la confusión que sentía respecto a su prima. Sí, sentía cierta — mucha — atracción por Sora, y era eso lo que le complicaba todo, lo que haría en la tarde, mañana y el resto de su vida. Y para su mala suerte ya había llegado a casa y no estaba nadie más que… ella.

— Ho- hola — saludó torpemente, ella lo observó y se mantuvo en silencio, dejó el plato de comida que estaba picoteando y corrió a encerrarse al cuarto que usaba su madre. Tai se sintió terrible, sabía que la había dañado al no dirigirle ni la palabra ni la mirada el día anterior. De seguro Dios lo odiaba, porque no hacía más que complicarle la existencia.

Decidió comer algo, darse una ducha para despejar su mente y analizar bien lo que haría.

Ya acabadas las tareas que se había propuesto estaba listo para continuar con su vida, primero debía hablar con Sora. Golpeó la puerta de la habitación que normalmente pertenecía a Kari, al no oír respuesta decidió entrar. Acto que fue demasiado temerario puesto que apenas asomó su cabeza ésta casi fue golpeada y arrancada por una zapatilla asesina que, gracias a sus reflejos, logró esquivar y luego cerró la puerta para evitar otro posible ataque.

— Oye… — habló desde atrás de la puerta — siento lo de ayer, no quise ser grosero contigo es sólo que… no sé, soy tonto y muchas veces no me doy cuenta de lo que hago — se sinceró o al menos hasta cierto punto, porque tenía claro cuál era el motivo y porqué la evitaba: la vergüenza al darse cuenta que la cercanía de ella era agradable y a la vez desagradable por estar tan "lejos". — Me perdonas? — temeroso y con cuidado asomó nuevamente su cabeza… Sora estaba acostada, dándole la espalda. Sonrió para él al verla así, sabía que ella de seguro estaba muy molesta aún a pesar de su confesión de arrepentimiento pero no quería continuar estando tan alejado de ella, quería oír su voz, su risa… y sólo había una cosa por hacer para lograr eso…. ATACAR!

Tardaron… mucho pero al fin, después de unos cuantos esfuerzos, las risas llegaron. Ella había resistido unos cuantos segundos pero él no se rindió fácilmente hasta oír los primeros gemidos y luego carcajadas de ella, le encantaba escucharla reír, y es que la felicidad de ella era contagiosa. Luego de una dura batalla de cosquillas ambos se rindieron y cayeron de espalda en la cama, se miraron y sonrieron. Estaba perdonado.

Si hubiera sido por él se habrían quedado por el resto del día allí pero tenía promesas que cumplir. Levantó la mitad de su cuerpo y se apoyó en su codo derecho para hablar.

— En un rato más nos juntaremos a jugar… Takuya me dijo que quería que fueras, ya sabes, esta vez jugaremos de rivales —comentó un poco desanimado al recordar el favor de su amigo.

— Acepto la invitación — respondió ella mirándolo fijamente y apoyada en ambos codos —te dejaré comiendo tierra, Yagami — amenazó.

— Tú a mí?... por favor Sorita, sé realista — sonrió.

Esta vez el partido estuvo más nivelado, fue una dura batalla, pero aun así el equipo de Tai logró ganar por un gol, 6—5. Ahora ella tendría que soportar el maldito ego de su primo por el resto del día y quizás por cuantos más. Y por su lado Tai podría estar tranquilo al saber que no habría ninguna cita entre su amigo y la pelirroja.

Al llegar a casa se encontraron con Yuuko y Toshiko, la cena estaba lista y ellos con un hambre monstruoso. Sora esta vez prefirió dejar el baño para después de comer, necesitaba reponer sus energías lo antes posible. Tai comentaba su victoria y el cómo Sora había perdido pero todo se fue en su contra cuando notó que tanto su tía como su madre comenzaron a defender a la pelirroja diciendo que ellos eran unas bestias y que claro, contra eso, obviamente ella no sería capaz de hacer mucho, que no era domadora de animales y cosas por el estilo, Sora nada más reía al ver como el plan de su primito de mofarse de ella se había ido en picada. Malditas mujeres que siempre se andan defendiendo entre ellas y maldito su padre que aún no llegaba a casa para brindarle al menos un poco de apoyo.

* * *

No había podido cerrar los ojos en toda la noche, sentía que ese día era algo así como el "_día D_" de su vida, casi como que su futuro dependiese de los actos que realizara aquel día. De hecho todo dependía de un solo acto: besar o no besar a la pelinegra. Era la chica más dulce que había conocido, simpática, cariñosa, atenta, caía bien a todos… pero no se sentía 100% preparado como para comenzar algo serio con ella. Ni siquiera sabía si quería continuar con lo que fuera que tuviese con ella. La respuesta a su gran duda existencial era clarísima: ese día no la besaría. Pero nadie dijo que hacer las cosas era tan fácil como decirlas.

Por fin se puso de pie y partió al baño para comenzar el día con una buena ducha. Había un sol radiante que anunciaba que sería el día perfecto, así que haciéndose el ánimo se aseguró a si mismo que todo saldría tal como lo planeo: llegaría a clases temprano, pondría atención a la clase y a los capítulos que debía estudiar para el examen final, volvería a casa, comería, se bañaría y alistaría para su cita, iría a buscar a Tomoe a su casa y la saludaría como siempre, comerían pasteles, la iría a dejar hasta su casa, despidiéndose como siempre, y volvería a su casa para descansar y dejar atrás aquel día que lo estuvo atormentando desde la tarde de ayer.

— Hijo, no vas a tomar desayuno?

— No, voy tarde — mierda, se había quedado dormido en la ducha…

Cinco minutos atrasado… era un record llegar tan temprano, en parte se estaba cumpliendo su primer pronóstico, pero el poner atención en clases le estaba costando más de lo normal. Maldito sueño, maldito déficit atencional y maldita vida que se rehúsa a salir como él quiere.

— Bien, la próxima semana será el examen — ahí estaba la parte importante y a la que debía poner atención, no podía salir todo mal ese día — deben estudiar los capítulos 2, 3, 4, 6 y 8 de su libro — Qué? Tantos? Ese tipo estaba loco — comiencen a estudiar desde hoy mismo, mañana comenzaremos con la última materia que corresponde al capítulo 8 y el jueves haremos un repaso de todo para que estén preparados para el viernes, entendido? — la respuesta se escuchó como una voz sepulcral, pero eso era suficiente para el profesor — Muy bien, pueden retirarse, nos vemos mañana.

La mañana había acabado, sólo le quedaban dos tercios, los más complicados, de ese maldito día. Se dio ánimo y caminó rumbo a casa. Nada podía fallar. Entró a la casa, había un agradable olor en ella… lo que fuera que estuviesen cocinando de seguro sabía exquisito, dejó su bolso en su habitación y fue hasta la cocina donde se encontraba Sora.

— Sabes cocinar? — preguntó con desconfianza.

— Qué crees?

— Que estás practicando para cuando te cases y así evitar matar a tu esposo con la primera comida que le hagas, o que simplemente me quieres envenenar — la cuchara de palo le golpeó en la frente — oye!

— Tú te lo buscaste — sonrió.

— Y qué tal está quedando? — se acercó, su estómago estaba a punto de gruñir.

— Pruébalo — le acercó la cuchara con un poco de comida, algo desconfiado aceptó el ofrecimiento — mágs — dijo con su boca llena.

— Idiota, anda a sentarte, en un momento llevo tu plato.

— Gragiags.

Sora llegó con los platos y se dispusieron a comer. A pesar de no tener mucha experiencia cocinando le había quedado bastante bueno, estaba impresionada de sí misma.

— De verdad te gustó?

— Sip… y porqué estabas cocinando tú?

— Nuestras madres fueron donde el abuelo y yo preferí quedarme…

— Estás todo el día aquí… no te aburre? Se supone que estás de vacaciones.

— De vacaciones en un país que está a kilómetros de mi hogar y en donde no conozco a nadie más que los habitantes de la casa donde me estoy quedando.

— Buen punto…

— … Saldrás? — preguntó vacilante, le había escuchado hablar con algunos de sus amigos la tarde anterior sobre que hoy saldría con esa tal Tomoe.

— Sí… — se sintió mal al responder, recién ella le había dicho que no tenía a nadie más para compartir y él saldría a divertirse comiendo pasteles y tomando tecito, dejándola sola.

— Y dónde irás?

— A una pastelería… — ella lo miró levantando una ceja, extrañada ante los gustos de su primo — acompañaré a una amiga que quiere ir… — amiga? Mejor que lo dejara así.

— Ya veo… es bastante raro que un chico tenga como plan ir a una pastelería…

— Déjame — le lanzó la servilleta que recién había usado en la cara.

— Oye, eso es asqueroso! — él rio ante su cara de asco.

Si aprovechaba ese rato que estaría en casa para hacerla reír al menos se sentiría menos culpable a la hora que tuviese que salir, o eso esperaba…

— Iré a dormir un rato, tengo sueño…

— Te has pasado toda la mañana aquí y dices que tienes sueño? Por favor, ese debería ser yo.

Se paró y caminó hasta su cuarto, Sora lo seguía detrás. Realmente tenía sueño, la noche anterior se había desvelado como hasta las cinco de la madrugada que fue cuando al fin pudo conciliar el sueño, ni siquiera se despertó con la alarma de Taichi, recién cuando su madre le avisó que saldrían despertó… alrededor de las 10 de la mañana.

Tai entró en su cuarto y se tiró sobre su cama, oh! cuanto la extrañaba.

— Hey, sal de mi cama.

— Perdón? TU cama? Que yo recuerde esta es MI cama, sólo te la presté. Además el primer día dijiste que querías probar el sillón-cama, no? Bueno, ahí está, todo tuyo — le sacó la lengua y se abrazó a la almohada que estaba empapada en el aroma de la colorina.

Eso no se iba a quedar así, no señor. Ella tenía sueño y debía recuperar SU cama. Se abalanzó sobre él para atacarlo, las carcajadas una vez más inundaban el cuarto, pero Tai no permitiría que fuese él el único sufriendo, así que como pudo comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a ella también.

Y ahí estaba, la batalla de cosquillas había dado comienzo una vez más, no supo en qué momento fue que quedó sobre ella, pero al caer en cuenta detuvo su ataque de inmediato. Sentía sus mejillas ardientes y ella lo miraba algo sonrojada también... el silencio era incómodo pero aun así no se movió siquiera un poco. Inconscientemente bajó su rostro, quedando a pocos centímetros de los labios de la pelirroja, al no ver ni sentir rechazo continuó bajando lentamente y cerrando sus ojos hasta sellar sus labios con los de ella. Permanecieron unos segundo así y luego, cuando al fin él tuvo control sobre su cuerpo, se separó, la observó unos segundo más y corrió al baño. No entendía qué pasaba, qué pasó por su mente cuando hizo eso, se supone que eso no debía ocurrir… por más que le gustase, ella era su prima. Y para colmo ella no se negó.

Malditas, estúpidas hormonas… ya no era un niñito pequeño para que se dejara llevar por esas cosas. Ok, en realidad estaba en la peor edad, esa que sólo se maneja por lo que dicta su cabeza y no estamos hablado exactamente de la de arriba.

Mojó su rostro con abundante agua fría y luego lo secó poco a poco con la toalla, debía pedirle disculpas. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la confundida mirada de ella...

— Yo... — le costó pronunciar las palabras, sabía cuáles eran pero su torpe voz no quería salir — lo siento... yo — no pudo continuar ya que la chica había tomado su rostro entre sus manos y había vuelto a besarlo.

Estaba inmóvil, aturdido por lo que estaba pasando pero aun así lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos y abrazó la cintura de la chica, respondiendo por fin al beso mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de él. Uno, dos, tres besos y no se detenían. Besos lentos y suaves. Lo olvidaron todo, en ese momento tan sólo existían ellos dos.

Comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la chica, se sentía tan bien. Ella poseía un cuerpo perfecto. La acorraló contra la muralla y profundizó más el beso y las caricias que iban desde su cintura hasta sus caderas y viceversa. Una y otra vez.

Inevitablemente se sintió feliz y aliviado al darse cuenta que ella también sentía algo por él. Dejó de besarla pero en vez de soltarla la abrazó con más fuerza y escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella, olía bien, depositó un fugaz beso en su cuello y se mantuvo en esa posición. Se sentía bien tener su cuerpo tan cerca. Ella hizo lo mismo y así se mantuvieron por lo que parecieron largos minutos.

Largos minutos que fueron interrumpidos por el teléfono. Se separaron casi a regañadientes. Él caminó hasta el maldito y ruidoso teléfono levantándolo fastidiado.

— Familia Yagami — contestó por inercia.

— Taichi? Aún estás en tu casa? — le costó asimilar la voz pero pronto cayó en cuenta de quién era la persona que se encontraba al otro lado. Vio la hora, las 5.45 y se suponía a que a las 6 estaría recogiéndola.

— Ah? Sí, es que… lo siento — Sora lo miraba incómoda, su sexto sentido le estaba gritando quién era la persona que estaba al otro lado – tuve un problema y… — al pronunciar aquellas palabras vio como a la pelirroja frunció el ceño, sus ojos se cristalizaron y corrió a encerrarse a su cuarto — lo siento, después hablamos — colgó.

Se acercó a su puerta e intentó abrirla pero algo se lo impedía, por qué mierda Sora tenía tanta fuerza si era una chica?

— Sora, déjame pasar… Sora…

Ella no se movía, las lágrimas caían a pesar de que ella no quisiese… un problema, eso significaba para él, tenía claro que Tai salía con otra chica… pero entonces por qué hizo lo que hizo? No era justo para ella, hubiera preferido tener que tragarse sus sentimientos, si al final, al acabar el verano ella volvería a Italia y podría olvidarlo fácilmente.

— Oye… no quise decir eso… — dejó su inútil esfuerzo por abrir la puerta y comenzó a hablar, de todas formas sabía que ella lo escuchaba – no quise referirme a ti como un problema… no eres tú… y tampoco soy yo — agregó al notar que estaba sonando como la típica frase "_no eres tú, soy yo_" — el problema es Tomoe, hace días que estoy buscando la forma de hacerle saber que en realidad ya no siento que corresponda a sus sentimientos… — tomó algo de aire — desde que llegaste… algo en mi cambió, no sé… de pronto sentí las ganas de estar a tu lado todo el día y… por favor, abre la puerta.

Escuchó como ella se apartaba de la puerta, giró la manilla y la vio acostada en su cama, mirando hacia la pared… acaso siempre hacía lo mismo cuando estaba enojada? Esta vez prefirió dejar su super ataque de lado, ahora tenía una nueva arma. Caminó hasta el borde de la cama y se sentó a su lado comenzando a acariciar suavemente su cabello, ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados pero aun así las lágrimas se salían con la suya y huían lentamente por sus mejillas.

Nunca antes la había visto llorar y no quería que volviese a suceder, lo odió. Besó tiernamente su frente, la abrazó y se acurrucó junto a ella. Después de un rato al fin ella se giró hasta quedar frente a él pero aún mantenía su mirada baja. Él la tomó por la barbilla y levantó su rostro haciendo que ella lo mirase… nunca se había fijado en lo hermosos que eran esos ojos rubí, algo más que agregar a la lista de cosas que le gustaban de ella. Una vez más besó sus labios, ella correspondió y colocó su mano en el rostro de él. Al separarse se quedaron en silencio varios minutos, sus miradas no perdían el contacto.

— Te quiero… — le oyó decir en casi un susurro. Nunca pensó que esas palabras pudieran ser tan dulces.

— Yo también te quiero Sora… mucho — volvió a besarla.

Estaba feliz, al final su día había resultado mucho mejor de lo esperado, sus dudas se habían ido. Aunque el hecho de que fueran primos no dejaba de molestarle… pero como se había dicho antes de volver a verla "_primos en 3er o 4to grado, o sea: nada_". Y mientras sus padres no se enteraran todo iría bien.

* * *

.

Ya, para mi el capítulo nunca terminó de convencerme, por eso me demoré en subirlo... por eso siempre me demoro en actualizar cuando subo un fic con más de un capítulo! xd

Pero al menos la última parte me gustó me agarré de eso para animarme a subir esta cosa xD. Si alguien me quiere pegar un tiro por subir algo tan mierda le informo que está en todo su derecho.

Para el próximo capítulo volveré con los sueños glotones de Tai que ahora fueron nulos, díganme: quién duerme bien y tiene sueños lindo cuando siente que tiene la cagada en la vida? Nadie pero ya las cosas se aclararon al menos para nuestro sensual morenazo... aunque eso no significan que aquí terminan los problemas y dolores de cabeza para él y Sora. Acaso creen que la perra esa de Tomoe lo tomará bien? de verdad creen que ella es linda, tierna y comprensiva como dice Tai? y y yy Takuya intentará algo con Sora? Ésto como que salió a última hora, me agrada la idea de complicar las cosas pero no sé cómo meter a Takuya en esto... si a alguien se le ocurre una idea pues será bienvenida (L). Y por último cómo creen que tomarán esta relación sus respectivos padres? Les recuerdo que Toshiko es una mujer muy tradicionalista y a la antigua... pero esto se viene muy mucho más adelante o quizás no tanto, depende de mi ánimo para escribir xD

Sigan leyendo mierda! Los quiero con toda mi bipolaridad (L) xD

Oh! recuerdan que en las notas del capítulo anterior les había comentado sobre la semana de Taito/Yamachi? Bueno, como soy una persona muy curiosa —cochina, indecente!— igual me aventuré a revisar el tag de Digimon... y fue super fome porque no hubo tanta cochinada como esperé :C xDDDD Pero al menos conseguí nuevas y lindas imágenes para mi ñoña carpetita digimonesca xD #eso.

Besitos a todos y agradezco todos y cada uno de sus reviews *3*! que casi nunca contesto pero los amo igual x'D

(L).


End file.
